


（海暗）我的宿敌居然天天对着以我为模本的AI做着不可告人的事情……？

by DanishCookie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishCookie/pseuds/DanishCookie
Summary: 本来就是想写肉，但是后来写了一堆废话……剧场版之后的时间线， 有很多漫画相关内容





	1. 起名废当然没有题目daze

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：看剧场版有感，非常ooc的社长（且智商全程掉线），非常ooc的王样（且情商全程掉线）
> 
> 客串的人：圭平，（彩蛋和番外有aibo）（一句话提及：两位颜值担当男性神官）
> 
> 时间线为剧场版之后的一段时间
> 
> aibo虽然经常被提及（且被当做吃醋对象）但是和所有人都是纯洁的友情关系，没有cp倾向！
> 
> 没有其他cp倾向！这篇文就是海暗only！
> 
> 顺便这篇主要是王样视角，有个海马视角的番外来补充内容
> 
> 是双向暗恋是双向暗恋是双向暗恋，虽然王样脑补太多……
> 
> 【ps：剧情是按漫画来的所以提到了很多漫画相关的内容】
> 
> 正文两万字已完结修文中，像之前那篇周迦一样每天发一段。肉会集中发ao3（无和谐版）结局正文偏开放式，番外（在写）是he，彩蛋很多恶搞（彩蛋形式为剧本式小段子）
> 
> 我本来就想写个肉，不知道为什么会加上这么多感情纠葛（。）
> 
> 【pps：其实正文和这个标题没什么关系我只是有点喜欢“我的宿敌”这个开头而已，番外和标题才有关系】

第一章  
暗游戏，不，现在应该叫他亚图姆了，正大步走在海马集团的走廊里。  
海马濑人在第一次来冥界后又往返过数次，初来匝道时一心只为与亚图姆决斗，输了几回后他却开始显得有些欲言又止。这本该不是件怪事，可令亚图姆费解的是，不像重逢后的第一次失败，海马在决斗结束后并未给予自己任何挑衅或者是找些关于运气一说的借口（虽然海马濑人一直自称科学主义者），而是陷入了谜一般的沉默之中。有时对方还会在决斗中盯着自己的脸发呆，是深色的皮肤比起伙伴的白皙肤色来说让他不适应吗……？  
但无论如何，这也太失礼了。  
海马濑人的弟弟，海马圭平在上一次兄长的次元传送结束之后悄悄告诉了亚图姆，从冥界来现世的逆向传送即将研究完成。虽然能够来到现世的间隔时间很短，他还是和圭平沟通，第一次瞒着海马来试一试。亚图姆对圭平所说的，美名其曰：“想给海马一个惊喜”，虽然真实目的是为了再见见伙伴和城之内他们，顺便和海马比一场。  
在冥界的时候，每次和海马提起自己的朋友们，对方就会说让好几个人一起穿梭的费用太高。亚图姆好不容易说服他让伙伴来了一次，结果海马不仅在他给伙伴介绍宫殿时全程尾随，还一直脸色黑如锅底。  
思来想去，亚图姆还是觉得在自己与大家分别的一年多里，对方并没有什么成长，只显得越发固执……  
不过，这样他才能是那个能够吸引到自己的海马濑人吧。  
亚图姆总算按着圭平给的方向走到了社长办公室，这一路有些不太寻常，因为他路过的所有工作人员都对他视而不见。和矶野打了一声招呼，对方也就是看向了他以后又迅速转过头，像是在逃避什么似的。  
“……”亚图姆对着门叹了口气，想着，这些员工还真是继承了海马的坏脾气。随后他手指曲起，敲了敲门。  
“我说我现在累得很！待会再来！”门后传来海马疲惫但又感觉是在咆哮的声音，这让平时自认性格不错的亚图姆接二连三收到冲击，忍不住打开了门跨进了房间，冲正坐在老板椅上的男人喊道：“是我啊海马！来决斗吧！”  
玻璃窗外的阳光直射进来，亚图姆看不清海马处于逆光下的表情，却直觉他愣了几秒。  
海马两手交握架在脸前，声音低沉地笑了起来。  
这回换法老王呆住了，他一是没想到海马见到他本人来竟然完全不惊讶，就猜测木马是不是告诉过他了。二是……他没有听过海马这样的笑声，大财团的社长很常笑，但每次对方笑的时候都很张扬、高傲、自信，使人感觉吵闹，而这次，他笑得小声，且带着一丝温柔。这样的反差使得法老王又开始忆起一些曾在现世的记忆和当时自己的心情...不行，停下。  
片刻后思绪飘离的亚图姆回过神来：“海马，决……”  
“过来。”海马向他招了招手。  
亚图姆顿时有些摸不着头脑，但他以为海马是想让自己走近点再决斗，于是他照做了。  
海马的办公室铺满了地毯，走在上面几乎没有声音，看着样式……真是奢侈的家伙。  
在他离桌子还有一米远的时候，亚图姆停住了，问道：“这样够了吗？”  
“离那么远干什么。”法老王觉得这并非他认识的海马。海马怎会以如此正常的方式和他说话，哪次不是句句不离挑衅和决斗的……  
“决斗的话这样的距离已经很近了！”亚图姆感觉有些不自在，义正言辞地反驳道。  
海马哼了一声，正在亚图姆暗叹宿敌总算变得像往常一般的时候，他自己站起了身，慢慢走到了亚图姆面前，握住了法老王的手腕，高高抬起。  
“你干什么？”这突兀且粗暴的待客方式让亚图姆想转身走人，然而他现在正被海马抓着，两人的身高差距使他悬空。法老王并没有和海马这么近距离接触过，现在才觉得对方的身高高得可怕，让他萌生了自己很渺小的错觉。  
“哼……做得还真不错，也很有个性。”海马空闲的一只手勾住了法老王的腰肢，另一只手一提，将他整个人抱在胸前举了起来。  
突然亚图姆只能低头看着海马，一片阴影下，对方蓝宝石般的眼眸亮着光，嘴角的弧度是他所不知的领域。  
如同对待孩童般的相处方式让亚图姆感到羞耻，脸颊发热，他挣扎着想要海马把他放下，腰身却被对方越箍越紧。  
“亚图姆……”第一次听到，海马濑人像是在呢喃的语调。  
法老王脑中警铃大作，他推了推海马的肩试图在不暴力的情况下让对方放弃对他的钳制，而正以搂着自己女友一般姿势抱着他的人却仿佛未感知到此时的尴尬，反而腾出一只手捏了捏亚图姆的脸颊，还评价道：“做得挺真的嘛。”  
惊叹海马臂力的同时，一直被子民视如神明的法老王觉得自己被深深冒犯了。亚图姆，一个能用决斗就绝不打架的男人，握紧右拳准备揍海马那张帅气的脸。刚要出拳，就被对方刹那前还在蹂躏自己脸颊的手给截住了。海马的拇指在法老淡棕色的手背上轻轻摩挲了一下，随后对方将他的手拉到嘴边，低语道：“这可是你用来出牌的手，我不允许它受伤。”宿敌嘴里喷出的热气带着湿度打在他的手背上，有些痒，让他心烦意乱。  
亚图姆从未以这般方式心神不宁过，无论是前世身为王的时候，还是今生身为暗游戏的时候，他都紧张过、犹豫过，但都没像现在一样踌躇不决且脸颊发热。就算是自己以前对着海马的感情，他也能把控自如。  
那个握着他手的男人像是有着海马濑人外表的陌生人，却在细节中展露出对方曾经的模样。这样的差距和对比，让法老王心悸。  
他尴尬地想要收回拳头，面上却摆出了决斗前冷静且具有攻击性的表情，随后清了清嗓子再次发出决斗邀请：“海马，这是我说的最后一次了，要么现在和我决斗，要么就等你下次去冥界！……你！！”  
刚……刚刚那个触感，分明是海马的嘴唇！虽然速度如同电光火石，但他的手背确实感觉到了摩擦，自己还听到了轻微的“啵”声。  
亚图姆一面羞耻地产生了决斗者不该有的逃离念头，一面想在决斗中把海马杀得片甲不留，脸色已羞中带怒地渐渐向瞳色靠拢。正当他考虑着到底是揍海马一顿再离开，还是强行开始黑暗游戏之时，海马却把他放了下来。双脚落地的同时法老王眩晕一下，几秒后才注意到两人的间距依旧十分靠近。他的脸正对着海马第一次分别以来愈发壮硕的胸肌，刚刚就被牵着还被非礼了一下的右手现在已经与海马的左手十指相扣（大概是被强迫的），就在亚图姆狼狈地想要推开海马的时候，左手还恰好摸到了对方的腹肌上。  
“……”法老王也陷入了谜一般的沉默之中。  
“......哼”这个人的语气...似乎有点愉悦？  
海马扶在亚图姆腰间的手往自己的方向勾了勾，两人便毫无缝隙地贴在了一起。即使隔着一层衣物，法老也能感觉对方的体温有些过热，而脑子已经快被这异常状态冲昏的亚图姆完全没有了才调整好的平静，神游天外地想着自己的宿敌是不是生病了，没错，自己的头正斜靠着他的左胸，心跳那么快，绝对……  
“真可爱。”他突然听到海马的声音从上方传来。  
亚图姆瞪大了眼睛抬头望向海马，他刚刚是不是听错了……一定是耳背……不，就算真是这样说的话这也太不礼貌了，法老王知道自己身材比起宿敌来说是有些矮小，但可爱这种形容词，他觉得完全和自己搭不上边。况且，他也没想过海马会以较为亲昵的方式来形容他。  
亚图姆蹙眉，有些不愉快地说道：“海马，既然你不想决斗，那我就先失陪了，我还要去找伙……唔唔唔……”在未说完的瞬间，海马的脑袋突然撞了过来，正当法老王觉得海马要被自己的头饰撞得头破血流的时候，对方却微微偏头以精准的角度吻上了他的嘴唇。  
海马濑人并未像亚图姆以前在电视剧上看到的那样把舌头伸进他嘴里，只是含着亚图姆的上唇，轻柔地舔舐，啃咬。他的舌头从左嘴角一直滑到另一边，随后用牙齿叼着唇珠，慢条斯理地摩擦。  
亚图姆大脑当机了不知道多少秒，在自己的嘴被宿敌亲得都有水声的同时他正盯着海马的微闭的双眸，认为对方的睫毛挺长的。  
等等....  
英明神武的法老王突然反应过来，他剧烈地反抗起海马濑人并在对方的下唇狠狠咬了一口，在海马吃痛的那刻猛得一击左勾拳打在他腹部！  
...…左手好痛！海马濑人的腹部是钢做的吗！？  
亚图姆脑子很混乱，被努力抑制住的情绪像沸腾的开水一样咕噜咕噜向上冒。可理智告诉法老王，那个说过未来才是一切的海马濑人永远都不会喜欢一个注定属于过去的亡灵。即使现在的距离是面对面又如何，从他知道自己身份的那一刻起，两人就向着相反的方向越行越远，即使法老王回头，看到也只能是对方逐渐消失在视野中的背影。


	2. 第一章没有标题为什么这章会有（。）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有社长名台词的无和谐版本

他虽然毫不畏惧地和海马对视但依然无意识地后退了几步；而对方摸了一下腹部后就再次抬头，眯起了眼睛，看不清表情地步步紧逼。  
海马擦了一下自己的下嘴唇，瞥了一眼指尖粘着的血迹后居然大笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有意思，明明是个AI却能做出这么多有趣的反应！”  
『AI….AI是人工智能的意思吗...』亚图姆想道。  
“你搞错了，我并不是人工智能。”亚图姆感觉还是能和对方讲理的，便站定后叉着腰准备开始解（zui）释（pao）。Death T之后他就没有对海马用过精神冲击了，现在也有些不舍得，只能下次再来和海马决斗吧...  
“这样我就能试试，之前一直没有做过的事情了...”海马嘴里嘟囔着几句亚图姆听不太懂却凭借决斗者的直觉感到危险的话语。亚图姆认为与其在这里和海马唠叨些无意义的句子还不如去找伙伴和城之内他们聊聊近况再稍微打打休闲决斗……毕竟他这次穿梭的时限就这么几个小时，和海马纠缠不清的话，于对方于自己都不是什么好事。  
“海马！既然你无意决斗，那我就去游戏店找伙伴了，我们下次再……！！！”  
法老王放松警惕，小看了海马濑人的体能，那个男人居然能在自己讲话的这几秒内在几米开外的地方冲到他面前且把整个人揪着领子提了起来。  
亚图姆已经很久没有见到过海马这样的表情了，交织着愤怒、不甘、十分得晦涩，是在偷了爷爷心爱的青眼白龙被伙伴戳破之后才出现过的表情，也是长久以来一直战无不胜结果第一次被自己打败的表情，自从他给海马精神冲击以后他就再也没见过对方这个模样了……啊……不。  
那次和伙伴一起参观宫殿的时候自己在对方没注意的时候也偷瞄到了这个神态，这……又代表了什么呢？  
他的内心深处有一个地方在雀跃，但法老王还是赶紧将这丝不该有的情愫再次压了下去。  
亚图姆被海马拉近了些，对方放开了他的衣领再次揽住腰，贴着他的耳朵边吐着气音：“游戏……不，亚图姆，你有没有听过一句话，别在自己男人床上提别的男人的名字？”  
“啊？”英明神武的法老王听不太懂自己的宿敌在讲什么。床上？海马难道天天睡这地毯上吗……？这兴趣爱好还真奇怪……别人的癖好他不好评价却忍不住有点好奇。只是自己男人这种称呼，怎么想都带着些情色和旖旎的意味。这使得亚图姆除了再次被轻薄产生的怒气之外又有了一丝细微却难以忽视的羞涩和极力抑制住自己天马行空的念想而出现的压力，复杂的感情使他寸步难行。  
亚图姆很少遇到他无法解决的问题，所以他第二次叹了口气，还是觉得这样悬空着很难受，无奈地要求道：“海马，你该放我下来了。”  
海马灰暗的眼神突然变得明亮了些，他将亚图姆轻轻放下，用手掸了掸对方披风上其实不存在的灰尘，低语：“抱歉。”  
法老王不可置信地睁大了眼睛，海马濑人居然道歉了，今天的种种状况还真是少见。  
随后法老的宿敌握住了法老王刚刚打了他腹部的手，问道：“有没有受伤，这可是你握牌的手。”  
亚图姆觉得自己不知为何有了种喘不过气的错觉（翻译：王样觉得有点窒息），不过他还是问出了一直想问的问题：“海马，你刚刚说的那句话是什么意思，你难道喜欢在地上睡觉所以称这地毯为床？看来你还真是个传统的日本人，喜欢睡榻榻米。”  
法老王眼睁睁地看到海马面部扭曲了几秒，随后对方突然露出了一个他不知道多久没有见过的微笑，眼睛都眯成了两条弯缝（参见漫画第二卷），嘴里却说着和表情完全不相符的话：“亚图姆，你还是像往常一样，嘴里永远只能吐出让人火大的话。”  
法老王有些懵，他眨了眨眼睛，不太明白自己说错了什么。  
他的宿敌又将他一把拉过，弯下腰，用嘴唇撞上了他的嘴唇。和刚刚那个缠绵的吻不同，这次的亲吻带着暴风骤雨，海马的舌头趁着亚图姆瞬间的失神，强势地挤进了他的口腔里，像刷子一样一遍一遍却又频率极快地扫过他的舌、口腔壁、和牙齿。亚图姆只觉得嘴里比平时烫得多，属于别人的异物正在他口里侵略，搅得天翻地覆，使自己呼吸困难。他支支吾吾、含糊地叫着海马的名字想让对方停下，却完全没有刚刚那样想咬海马一口的冲动。  
法老王认为自己作为决斗者的火焰在此时消散了，看来今天是绝对不可能和海马决斗了……  
海马濑人似乎是察觉到了亚图姆不会用鼻子呼吸，舌头短暂地退出了他的口腔，却让意识有些不集中的亚图姆的舌头跟随着他的舌头一起到了嘴外。双舌分开之时连出的一条银丝和亚图姆因为呼吸不畅而带了些水气的眼眸成功让海马濑人的下半身有了冲动。  
“你就那么迫不及待想看我的床吗，那我给你展示一下好了！”海马没等亚图姆答应，一把捞起亚图姆就是一个百米冲刺的速度跑到了墙壁前。  
他打开密码锁按了四位数字，法老王并未看清到底是什么，却直觉这四位数字有些熟悉。  
亚图姆一脸放空地望着这一切，直到他被海马扔上了明明处于休憩室却宽的吓人的床铺的时候才下定决心，这次就不用决斗或者游戏来浪费时间了，直接...问清楚以后让对方答应自己一个条件吧。  
虽然有些难以启齿，但法老王对要和海马濑人做爱这件事其实并没有很大的反感，甚至心里还有一些无法言喻的滋味。他确实对海马刚刚几次的突袭感到惊愕，可是，当视线对视的那刻，对方湛蓝色的眼眸中，虽带某了种亚图姆不敢去解读的情愫，却只印着自己的身影之时，他蓦然醒悟，很了解海马濑人的想法也许是自以为是。  
海马一直以来对他的渴望、想从他身上得到的只有胜利，但这只是亚图姆本人这么认为的。他现在才察觉到，在接近两年的时间里，就算不使用自己当时击碎海马心灵的惩罚游戏，一个人也能拥有天翻地覆的变化。海马在一开始来冥界的几次决斗依旧拥有着以前的模样，但如果那只是掩饰呢？虽然这令亚图姆难以置信，可万一海马确实希望用另一种方式达成他所期待的优势呢……？  
虽然在他的时代，同性间的感情被自己的子民所忌讳（这不仿也是另一个他期望抹杀自己异样感情的理由）法老王却并不认为海马濑人对自己肉体上的接触是奥西里斯神话中所提到一种报复和羞辱，记忆里他并不屑于使用这种办法。也许在Death-T事件之前的他……不，那时候的对方会用更加残暴的回敬方式。  
不，总之，他不相信是喜欢。  
在海马将亚图姆抱起使他坐在在自己腿上，解下法老王金色的颈环后搂住了他。在深色的脖颈上留下一个个碎吻的同时，亚图姆发话了：“海马，我想先问清楚，这是你为了羞辱我从未赢过我的另一种做法……还是单纯……别咬我！“  
海马濑人估计是听得怒火中烧，直接一口啃在亚图姆的脖子上，随后舔了舔那道齿痕，才正过脸，眯着眼睛评价道：“虽然你的猜测是无稽之谈， 但作为一个AI知道的太多了…果然你说的是真的吗，你并不是AI。”  
「终于反应过来了吗，这根本就和海马濑人的智商不匹配！」法老王这般想到。  
”对，其实我……“  
”是我的梦吗？这是梦吧。毕竟……”海马的右手贴上亚图姆的脸颊，抚摸了一下，轻声说道：“触感是这样真实。”


	3. 破车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉肉肉肉肉9000字大肉，下章开虐预警（正文本来就是甜中带苦的开放式所以不要打我）

”对，其实我……“  
”是我的梦吗？这是梦吧。毕竟……”海马的右手贴上亚图姆的脸颊，抚摸了一下，轻声说道：“触感是这样真实。”  
法老王的心脏就像被猛击了一下后带着疼痛缩成了一团，脸的温度像烧起来一样。亚图姆用力闭了闭双眼，好不容易才恢复了他往常的冷静，也在那一刻忘记了他所要说出口的话。对方所吐出的话和做出的动作是自己心灵深处最想掩埋的绮念，而海马就像一年多以前挖自己的坟墓一样，毫不犹豫，强迫式地把它刨开了。  
”海马，我想说……但是你能不能不要现在就脱我衣服？“亚图姆的披风和肩饰已经被扯了下来直接从床上扔了下去。估计会被弄脏吧，马哈德又要说教了。  
等等……真是太无礼了！海马居然直接拉开了他的领口往里面看了一眼！”喂！海马！你！“  
“居然没穿青眼白龙图案的比基尼……哼……不过还真是不错的风景。”海马一边以很轻柔的声音笑了起来一边抬起手解开了法老王的头饰：“比起高高在上的法老王，我还是更喜……可恶！”  
亚图姆揍了他一拳，这次并没有打在腹部而是直接打在了海马濑人那张算得上帅气的脸上，鲜红的鼻血都被击出来了，沿着人中两侧缓缓流下。  
“好好听完人说话啊一直打断我！”刚刚那份羞怯最终烟消云散，法老王认为再拖拖拉拉估计什么事都没做自己就得回冥界了，决斗遇到危机有时也需要速战速决！  
“你这家伙！” 海马大概是仗着亚图姆比自己劲稍微小了点，直接把法老王扑倒，骑在了他身上。  
亚图姆凝视着一边喘着气一边压着自己两边的小臂的海马，还能感到对方的手指在很细微地磨蹭小臂内侧的皮肤，这本该是一个预示着即将到来的情事的紧迫场合，法老王却因为注意力在海马流出的那两行鼻血上而噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“亚图姆！！！有什么好笑的！”海马濑人的声音听起来有些气急败坏，他带着压迫感缩短了躯干和法老王身体的距离，右腿顶了顶，蹭起衣物下摆插进了亚图姆的两腿之间，膝盖只要再往前伸一些，就能碰到亚图姆还是按照现代的方式被内裤包裹的下体。  
亚图姆有些想要去安抚一下现在可以被称为在“炸毛”的海马，可两只手已经被对方钳制住，所以他只好抬起头去碰了下海马处于自己正上方的脸。海马的发丝扫过法老王的脸颊，竟然意外得柔软。  
“你……”海马的语气一开始还是有些气愤，后来便低了下去，同时，法老王感觉对方手握得更用力了一点。  
“你不想听听我要说的到底是什么吗？”亚图姆在他耳边问道，虽然这样抬着头其实很吃力，但是为了达成目的以及……趁着情乱神迷的时机来用享受的方式满足一下自己单向的感情，果然还是……  
没关系的，当放下一切回到冥界却又让工匠打造出那支镶着蓝宝石的黄金手镯的那刻起，他就知晓这份诅咒会围绕着他以后的每一天。再也无法见面又怎样，他可以想象着那支手镯、像对方的眼眸一样，可以注视、守护自己直到永恒。  
“你想做的，是做爱对吧。我同意了。”亚图姆重新躺下，观察着海马瞬变的表情，其实他挺喜欢看到海马惊诧的神情，因为那双瞪大的眸子可以在这短暂的片段展现出海马濑人的实际年龄，海马濑人这个人，要夸他的话，只能说太过成熟了。  
海马的反射神经也是极好，在诧异了没有几秒以后就如同饿虎扑食一般，松开了对亚图姆双手的控制，两边都从袖口伸进了亚图姆衣服里，把白色的布料撑得似要裂开一般，在从未到达的邻域先小心试探了几下，才一边捏住了中间的凸起，一边用指甲刮磨。  
他的宿敌的手带着些决斗者都会有的薄茧，比起亚图姆的双手，他的手掌和手指都因为身高的缘故大、长得过分。法老王甚至觉得对方一只就手可以覆盖自己的半边胸膛。每一寸被海马抚摸过的地方都会像被阿吞神烧灼一般发烫。逐渐粗重的呼吸声近在咫尺，使法老王在不断出汗的同时头也有些眩晕，就像要迷失在什么里面一样……不，等等。  
条件，趁现在海马也好像有些冲动的时候说出来是最好的。说来他这次享乐的目的早已大于自己本来计划的谈条件了，但为了不使这次交欢变成单纯的享乐……  
“海……海马，嗯……不要捏了！”在对方又是轻轻揪了一下他胸口的凸起时，亚图姆禁不住低喘了一声。  
海马用鼻音哼了一声，倒是意外得将手从亚图姆的袖口中抽了出来。正当法老王再次被海马的顺从惊到时，对方就反手穿过他的腰间就把黄金打造的腰带给解了下来，像刚刚的披风和肩饰一样，直接扔到了床下。腰带和地毯接触的瞬间产生了沉闷的响声，而此时并不英明神武的法老王也意识到了如果现在再不说出口，海马就要彻底掌握主动权了。  
“海马。” 他伸出左手，摸了摸对方的脸：“你能答应我吗，让伙伴、城之内和本田都一起来冥界一次，重新参观一下我的宫殿。”  
海马濑人的表情像是怔住了一般，他张了张嘴随后又合上。右手回握住在自己脸侧的亚图姆的左手，却是攥得死紧，法老仿佛听见了自己骨头发出的嘎吱声。  
“你的意思是……你同意和我做这种事，完全是想用自己的肉体来等价交换，那些你所谓的友情，就真的值得……”海马的声音里带着讽刺和挖苦，以及极力掩饰却依旧被亚图姆听出来的怒意和浓浓的失望，所以法老在他越说越激动的时候用空闲的右手捂住了他的嘴，答道：  
“友情确实在我心里是无价且不希望你侮辱的存在。但我的请求只是一部分，另一部分是……”亚图姆抽回右手，转而牵着海马的左手腕，放到了自己的左胸膛，贴着心脏的位置，说道：“从你的举动不如往常开始，这里的频率也有些异常，我希望我能自己得到一个解释这个现象的答案。” 这有违背于决斗者的信条，他说谎了，可自从他对圭平说谎开始这就已经不是件难以接受的事情了。  
亚图姆清楚得很，他不是一个众人所认为的神明，只是一介凡人而已，拥有七情六欲在所难免。  
“……海马，你又流鼻血了。”  
海马濑人放开了亚图姆贴着他脸侧的左手，自己用袖口擦了擦人中附近，随即哈哈大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我就知道，我的梦怎么可能和我自己对着干！虽然你还是这种让人火大的性格，不过这都无所谓了！毕竟……”  
他低下头吻了一吻亚图姆的额头，轻声道：“这是第一次，能这般真实地接触你的梦。”  
法老王对于他还认为这是梦的现状再次感到有些窒息，不过他也只能安慰自己过劳使人大脑愚钝，看来今天来找海马决斗本就是个不明智之举。他的窒息程度很好地掩饰了希望给予海马更多回应的想法，这倒也是亚图姆自己所期望的结果。  
海马终于把外套的白色风衣脱了下来，这回他倒没有扔地上，而是一手抱起亚图姆后把风衣铺在了对方身后。  
“你提的条件很让人不爽……”将法老王放下后，海马濑人上身直起，双膝跪在床上。右手从下伸进对方的衣服里，狠狠摸了一把虽瘦却充满力量的腰部，然后贴着皮肤慢慢下滑，触及内裤边缘便一勾，把亚图姆的白色底裤连扯带拉地褪下，随即补充道：“不过，这只是我的梦而已，答应你一下也没什么。”  
法老王已经懒得说他了，只要答应了就好，海马濑人不是个喜欢反悔的男人，毕竟这有关于决斗者的自尊（虽然对方也不是没有做过抛弃自己尊严的事情就是了……）  
于是亚图姆也不管宿敌会不会把自己的下体看光，双腿抬起，一齐勾住了海马强壮的腰肢，掩饰自己羞怯地正色道：“来吧海马！我们做吧！”  
海马像是被噎了一下，表情也扭曲了几秒。他一边解开自己自己的皮带一边问道：“你不需要我脱衣服么？”  
亚图姆闭起一只眼睛：“不用了，”随后右手比了一个手枪的姿势，朝着海马的左胸开了一枪：“我觉得你穿黑色紧身衣的样子挺好看的！”  
海马濑人转过头，并不看向躺在他身下的法老王，引起了亚图姆的疑惑：“你怎么了吗？是硬了？还是是在害羞？”  
他的宿敌片刻后回过头来，带着耳根不易看见但还是被观察能力很好的法老发觉的一抹绯红，暴躁地撩开遮住亚图姆下半身的布料，低吼道：“闭嘴！亚图姆！！”  
啊啊，这样才感觉是个不满二十的少年，这个每一次都能发现此前未察觉到的特点的男人，才是他欣赏和恋慕的对手……  
海马紧盯着亚图姆的下半身，停顿了很长一段时间，久到法老怀疑他大脑当机了，对方才勾起嘴角，冷笑道：“还真是不错的景色。”  
他宿敌双手伸向了亚图姆的下体。  
海马居然直接在上面摸了摸！并没有什么防备的亚图姆从未受过这般刺激，急促地喘息了一声。  
“怎么？就这样就不行了吗，那接下来的惩罚游戏，决斗王怎么承受得住？”海马的双手顺着小亚图姆往下抚去，一只手流连在法老王大腿内侧比较细嫩的皮肤上，另一只手向后探去，沿着股沟移动到隐秘的后方，在洞口周围打着转，偶尔还试图用一根手指直接刺入。  
法老王虽然对情事略有了解却并没有什么实际经验，被海马这样近距离的一激，整个人都有些发软，他咬着牙希望自己能平静下来，实际做出来的行动也只是手揪着海马的袖管，双腿夹得更紧了一些。  
“哼，看来还挺喜欢的，不愧是我。”  
亚图姆实在是不理解为什么这个人在关键时刻还不忘自夸，但他嘴唇的防线终于崩不住了，一声低吟从齿间溢了出来。  
“那么，接下来就是惩罚游戏了。是你最喜欢的部分吧亚图姆。” 海马本在抚摸着大腿内侧的手托起了亚图姆的左大腿，在膝盖侧印上一吻后沿着小腿紧实的肌肉纹路舔吻下去，也划过那覆盖了整条小腿的腿饰，随后在脚踝狠狠一咬，听着亚图姆受刺激的“啊”声笑了起来。  
“海马！你！”法老王拉着宿敌的衣服，想要抬起头怒视对方，却被后方稍微探进去一些的手指所攻击，略微的疼痛和异物的入侵感让他身体一抽，又跌回了床铺上。  
真……不应该鬼迷心窍到同意和海马做爱。  
“别急，这还不是惩罚游戏。” 海马濑人解开自己的裤子拉链，褪下内裤的前段，让早已分泌出液体的下半身解除了束缚。  
亚图姆微微起身瞥到了对方的昂扬，就深深被那尺寸所震憾到了，这也……和自己的比起来，太巨大了一点。  
法老王咽了咽口水，一想到这东西等会要塞进自己后面，就觉得这大概可以列为自己决斗者生涯在日常里最具挑战的经历之一。  
海马应该是看到了亚图姆震惊的眼神，得意地弯了弯嘴角：“怎么，是不是很大。不过你不用担心，它不像我们决斗时的风格，会较温柔地对待你。那么……” 已经刺入一些的手指收了回来，海马濑人掰开亚图姆的双腿。  
“接受我的惩罚游戏吧，亚图姆。都提醒过你了，你依旧在你男人床上叫别的男人的名字！”说完，海马就将亚图姆过长的衣物卷至对方小腹，双手撑着亚图姆的大腿，两腿退后，慢慢弯腰，俯下了身。  
法老王凭借着多年决斗者的直觉感知到了危机，他（不小心没听见海马最后一句话）质问道：“海马！你想干什么！”边试图合拢双腿甚至再揍海马一拳（因为显然不能用决斗打败他），然而海马两条能分别单手抱起他的手臂完全坚如磐石，纹丝不动地抵着法老王的大腿，也在他拳头准备挥出之前一口含住了亚图姆的下体。  
“嗯……”脆弱的部位被宿敌含在嘴里使得法老完全抑制不住地呻吟出声，这不仅是生理，也是心理上的双重冲击。他没想到高傲如海马濑人竟会愿意低下头来为自己做这种事情，还有些好笑得把这样的事称为惩罚游戏，这怎么能算是对他亚图姆的惩罚呢……  
他猛地坐起身，本想推开海马，却本能地双手抱住对方的头，捏着对方柔软的发丝摩挲，不经意让他的宿敌将小亚图姆吞得更里了一点。  
海马的口腔温暖、潮湿，且十分柔软。对方直接把法老王尺寸不算大的小亚图姆整根吞入，法老觉得自己大概已经顶到海马的喉咙口了，可对方依旧面不改色...不……应该说，他还是带着些神色的。海马眼睛瞥向上方，望着低头俯视着他的亚图姆。法老从他的眼中竟看出了一丝喜悦……虽然这被浓浓的情欲所掩饰着。  
【这个男人，真的在渴望着我...】亚图姆这样想道。  
海马的舌头颇为灵巧同时毫无章法地划过法老的分身，亚图姆在短时间内迅速硬了起来，还听见含着自己东西的海马在这种情况下....居然嗤笑了一声！随后那个男人便更加卖力地开始舔弄嘴里的柱身。他大口的喘息着，还是克制不住从那处蔓延向全身的快感，甚至兴奋到肌肉都有些微微痉挛，法老抬起手擦了擦额间泌出的汗水，无意识地念起对方的名字：“海马……海马……”  
忽然，海马抬头吐出了嘴里的小亚图姆，靠着决斗王的下半身意味不明地低语道：“你还真是让人火大。”  
在亚图姆试图理解他这句话的含义的刹那，海马重新含住了决斗王的分身，不过这次只是顶端的一小部分。他伸出舌头很轻地舔舐起上面的小口，有时还模拟起交合的动作（虽然很明显是插不进去的）柔和像蜻蜓点水般的动作使得亚图姆的柱身开始微微打颤，他的宿敌再次低笑出声，松开小亚图姆后舌头一路从顶端滑到两球之间，最后重新衔住顶端，狠狠一吸————  
“等等……等……啊啊啊啊！”亚图姆叫出声，在头一次海马如此占据上风的摧残下以一种算得上快的速度达到了高潮，还整个泄在了对方的嘴里……  
法老王在达到顶峰后有些失神，双眼水雾氤氲。他喘着气望着海马，目视着对方将嘴里属于自己的白色液体吐在左手指上，另一只手伸出，勾住他的脖子就吻了上来。  
虽然亚图姆想要抗拒，但还有些跟不上大脑指令的身体根本无法招架，直接被海马亲个正着。  
这真是……太难受了！海马伸进他嘴里的舌头带着苦涩的腥味和淡淡的麝香，虽然知道那是自己的东西……但实在是一股很让人难以喜欢的味道，法老王睁开眼，竟看到海马还紧闭着双目，脸色都有些粉红。他一边被海马搅得嘴里天翻地覆一边感叹，在这种诡异气味的加持下还能如此享受，不愧是海马濑人。  
海马濑人忽得睁开眼，舌头退出亚图姆口腔后，嘴唇磨蹭着他的嘴唇说着气音：“你不专心啊，亚图姆。”  
法老王想要反驳，但话还没说出口上半身就又被推回了床铺上，他的腿被对方一拉，臀部被垫在跪坐着的海马的大腿上。 从对方的手一直在摸自己的股沟以后他差不多知道了海马想要干什么，虽然刚刚假装冷静且努力散发出了决斗者应有的气场，其实还是有些紧张。  
“哈哈哈哈，亚图姆！我要用你的精液来润滑你的后面，是不是感到很新奇！”海马濑人边哈哈大笑边将带着精液的食指插进了法老王的后面。  
所以海马他为什么要说出来啊？！亚图姆觉得自己快被气笑了。  
“嗯……”亚图姆轻呼出声。一根手指和刚刚海马已经刺进去过的一个指节在宽度上并无区别，只是在长度上……深入了一些，让法老王有些不适。肠道底部的肉蠕动着，似是要将异物排出。开什么玩笑，他可是一个合格的决斗者……怎么可以在这里退缩……  
“呵……真是很饥渴呢。”海马濑人带着像是轻蔑的语气评价的同时将中指插了进去。这次产生的痛感比一个手指清晰了很多，亚图姆深呼吸了几口克制着自己呼之欲出的呻吟，左腿不自然地曲了起来，被海马抓起后抬高，吻在了大腿内侧靠近膝盖的部位上。海马亲了下去后并没有马上放开，而是在吮吸的时候用舌头在嘴覆盖着的位置画圈，这让法老王觉得很痒，后面又一直被海马小幅度地用两根手指抽插着，他难耐地扭动了身体，臀部也跟着蹭了蹭海马的大腿，于是就看见本来海马盯着自己左腿的眼睛转移了目光。对方的双眸瞥向自己的脸的那刻，他觉得海马在笑…是眼神带着笑意的意思。这样的神色让他的心率再次失衡，跳得飞快。  
海马在一会后加入了第三根手指，这对于亚图姆来说虽有痛感但已在可接受范围了。只是对方突然加快速度的交合模拟动作让亚图姆根本无法适应，他咬住下嘴唇想要阻止自己的喉咙发出声音，被海马发现后，对方的动作就由简单的前后移动改成了向左右的扩张和对肉壁的抠挖。因为忍耐，法老王流下了更多的汗水，乃至于眼眶内都由于刺激开始湿润，可他还是没有叫出声来……直到海马再次咬了他的腿，就在刚刚一直吮吸的地方。  
“啊！” 亚图姆短暂地惊呼了一下，疲软的性器也有了抬头的趋势。  
海马舔了舔自己留下的齿印，继续用手之侵犯着亚图姆的后面，边随口说道：“你的肤色……真的很难留下吻痕。”  
“海马！你果然还是喜欢伙伴那种肤色！”法老王不知道为什么，听了海马的话居然有点生气，这……算是在吃伙伴的醋吗？自己也太不成熟了！  
他的宿敌停下了手指抽插的动作，气氛一瞬间尴尬了起来。海马脸色突然变得阴沉， 就连声线也严肃了很多：“亚图姆，转过身背对着我。”  
“海……马……？”真是莫名其妙。  
海马濑人抽出刚刚停下抽插的手指，双手用蛮力抓着法老王的腰把他翻了身，然后整个身体俯下，嘴靠近亚图姆的右耳后念到：“我要进去了。”  
“等……等一下……啊————”海马再次没有听亚图姆的要求，手指拨了拨流出少量精液的后穴后，直接一个挺身就进去了整根性器的顶端。  
法老王直接非常不符合他本身性格地惨叫了出声。这个男人的性器和之前他伸进来的手指简直无法比拟，不仅更粗，还烫得吓人。就算经过了液体的润滑，霸道的闯入还是给予了亚图姆的后穴撕裂般的疼痛，他开始猜想起那个地方流血的可能性，流血的话在冥界该如何是好呢……  
“放松点，我不想让你流血。” 海马戳了戳法老王的后腰的凹陷，然后搂过对方与自己比起来纤细得多的腰身：“后面抬高一点！”  
这样一个动作又使得海马的性器往肠道里滑进去了一些，差不多已经达到了之前手指进去的深度。海马濑人搂着法老王腰的那只手从衣袍里伸入，向前握住了对方的右乳尖，掐了几下后便开始揪着把玩。  
亚图姆实在是无法坚持下去，嘴里溢出破碎的呻吟，他的双手抓着淡蓝色床单，还没抓几秒左手就被海马同样空闲的左手罩住，五个指缝强硬地被对方分开后，属于身上男人更加修长白皙的五根手指插了进去。  
对于法老王来说，这是一种身体从上到下从里到外完全被海马濑人控制、侵犯、占有，最终征服的感受。对方呼吸的音量随着性器的愈发深入逐渐加重。房间是静寂的，除了自己的呼吸声，他只能听见海马强烈的存在感；痛感更加鲜明的同时，亚图姆的心跳频率也再次失衡，然而他自己也明白，原因不仅仅是疼痛。他的内心和身体，都有某种他不愿表达的物质在发酵生长。  
果然，只能制止了，亚图姆没有想到，本来的以为对于他有利的条件是这般不平等，甚至让他即将迷失自我。  
“海马，退出去！”亚图姆听见自己的语调含着颤抖，但是令他害怕的是颤抖的理由不是恐惧，而是……  
他才发泄过的性器，已经完全挺立了起来，在海马看不到的死角颤颤巍巍地吐出透明的液体。  
“没想到堂堂决斗王居然害怕了，不过……”海马的语气带着嘲讽和一丝法老王完全无法察觉的眷恋，他松开了法老王已经被蹂躏到充血乳尖，右手在从衣袍口退出的同时爱抚着身下人有些粗粝的躯干皮肤，在彻底出来的同时握了握小亚图姆，轻笑出声。随后右手伸进亚图姆弯曲着的右臂空隙，抓着对方瘦削的下巴将法老王的脸转过来侧对着自己，补充了整句话：“太晚了，亚图姆。”  
法老王在能聚焦时最后看到的，是宿敌宝蓝的眸中烈火燎原的情欲。  
说完海马就弓起腰，啃咬一样吻上了法老王的嘴唇。而已在亚图姆身体里的分身也在同一时刻完全冲了进去，只余留了囊袋在外。法老王种种或是不满或是抗拒的回应通通被两人在口中分享，这次的接吻比起前次来说过于激烈，除了能让他晕头转向的情色水声以外，亚图姆还觉得海马带着野兽享用食物般妄图将他拆吃入腹的气势。被气氛感染，亚图姆也尝试用舌回应起海马的侵略，得到的当然也只是海马更剧烈的碾压。  
太奇怪了……法老王想到；【为什么会觉得这么舒服……】  
海马最终放过了还是不太会呼吸的亚图姆，他本抓着对方的下巴的手随着法老王脸颊的轮廓细细摩挲着，然后扯了扯对方金色的长耳坠，换来亚图姆有些吃痛的“啧”声。  
“你早就该露出这样的表情了。”海马的评价让亚图姆有些不知所云，但对方好歹从他体内退了出来，虽然对他的宿敌没有发泄感到抱歉还表示疑惑（还有一点点的不舍得），不过亚图姆松了口气，然而……  
他又被对方翻了个身，头还磕到了海马外套上的金属配件……倒霉。  
海马凑上来吻了一下法老王的脖子，在颈窝含糊不清地吐字：“亚图姆……”他对着亚图姆的脖子呼了口热气，使得对方瑟缩了一下，“让我多看看你的脸。”  
话音刚落，对方的性器就再一次冲进了亚图姆的身体里，法老王试图阻止自己叫出来，却使得上下牙碰撞在一起，发出“嘎吱”的尖锐响声。海马这次是一鼓作气顶到了底，和之前背对着他的那种稍作小心的试探完全不同，倒是极其像他决斗风格的强攻压制，所以这个男人在进入之前说的什么“温柔对待”……还真是企业家糊弄别人的一贯作风。  
两人的身高差使得海马不得不曲着腰才能直视亚图姆的脸，这令法老王有些不爽。更令他不快的是海马的那个东西明明在自己的肠道内像是在兴奋一样搏动过几下，它主人的表情倒是游刃有余，且也完全没有开始自己以为的动作。就算经过和伙伴的一系列相处，亚图姆已经不再害怕输的滋味，但是他和海马在决斗中的形势从未有过如同现状的巨大落差，而且那个处于劣势的还是自己……  
“ 又不专心，看看现在在淦你的人是谁！来叫我的名字听听！”海马的语气在亚图姆听起来也有些不快，可他个人认为这里面还夹杂了许多玩味的意思。  
法老王觉得对方的性格在某些时刻也太过孩子气了，而且这人还没开始动作……算什么在淦。“濑人……”尽管心里一堆牢骚，亚图姆还是配合地念了他的名字，虽然这非常羞耻，让法老脸又烫了一点。  
“……你还真是会惹我生气。” 海马濑人用听起来像是咬牙切齿的语气吐出了这句又让亚图姆感到意味不明的话。  
“？？？？？”法老王听不懂他生气的点在哪里。  
“把腿分开一点。”海马濑人掰开法老王还算靠近的大腿，亚图姆感觉自己韧带都被拉得像是要断了一样。对方把他两条腿架在自己腰间，要求道：“小腿环着我的腰。听着，亚图姆……”  
在法老王照做之后，对方粗大的性器就在他的甬道里缓缓地向外移动。随后海马濑人单手扣住身下人的脖子，轻声道：“我要干得你下不了床。”  
亚图姆完全不想承认说这句话的海马有种谜一般的帅气，于是他忍着被海马在后穴慢慢折磨时流泻出的快感，装作冷静又挑衅地说出了自己在决斗时的口头禅之一：“这可不一定。”  
“亚图姆！！！！”海马感觉是被他惹怒了，大吼了一声后将性器直接整根捅了进去，然后双手抓着法老王的腰，将他的下半身提起来，悬空，只靠着背部和向后撑着的双手当支力点。这样的体位让亚图姆的臀部更加靠近海马的胯，衣物也顺着引力落到了胸口处。  
还是很痛，就算法老王以为自己习惯了对方的尺寸，再次被完全捅入的感觉还是让他很不舒服，另外加上身体重心不稳，亚图姆很担心自己扭到脖子。  
海马的双手像蟹钳一样掐着他的腰，夸张一点说，法老王认为自己的腰会被他抓断了，所以他就在海马一边用性器慢慢磨蹭、折磨他的肠道的时候还是仰起头对海马说了：“你……能不能不要掐着我，很难受。”  
“哼……”海马低头，他的上半身还是比法老王长出了一截，必须弓起身才能正视亚图姆的脸。这个细节让亚图姆又不爽又觉得好笑，然而现在不是笑出来的好时机。一个决斗者在危机时刻要采取对自己有利的行动，而现在最有利的行动便是稍微顺从一下海马（虽然他很不情愿），所以英明神武的法老王伸出手够着海马的脖颈，左拇指摩挲了几下对方茶色的发梢。  
海马濑人勾了勾嘴角，撤下了右手对法老王腰部的禁锢，带着十足的情色意味爱抚着亚图姆的左大腿，带着似是嘲讽的笑意问道：“那就态度谦虚点恳求我，叫我‘海马大人’怎么样？”  
【算了。】亚图姆想道。自己刚刚分明是脑子有问题才想稍微去讨好一下这个让他爱恨交织的男人。  
爱……？

法老王对这个汉字一直以来有种莫名的恐惧感。


	4. 车的后续依旧不会有章节名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车继续，虐王样预警，海马双商下线中（。）  
> 本章为没有海马黑历史版台词的无和谐版

【算了。】亚图姆想道。自己刚刚分明是脑子有问题才想稍微去讨好一下这个让他爱恨交织的男人。  
爱……？  
法老王对这个汉字一直以来有种莫名的恐惧感。仿佛他如果去面对这个物质，自己就会被旋涡淹没一般。他抗拒这个物质所带来的一切，同时却又舍不得放开它。这已经不是他第一次的反抗了。最早一次是在决斗都市结束，海马向众人最后告别的时候，后来，便是决斗之仪落败，思绪想到海马是否找寻到属于自己的未来的时候，在此之前最后一次的忍耐，就是和海马的重逢，在他已经完全切断与现实的羁绊，放弃曾想要维持的过去和未来的联系，把回忆和那丝让他感觉不妙的情绪一起封印进脑海深处，却又矛盾地因为颜色相似做了那只蓝宝石手镯，提醒自己不要忘记这份心动的时候，伙伴再一次呼唤了自己……  
“海马，你太狂妄了！”亚图姆从短暂的思考中解脱出来，双手用力箍了几秒海马的脖子，腿也使力将对方的腰部往下压。他的宿敌像是没有料到一样瞪圆了双瞳，无法，只好把本来放在腰间和大腿的手用来解救自己的脖颈。  
“哼。”法老王并没有意识到自己学了宿敌的口癖，他总算是不靠决斗技巧、友情和运气就扳回了一局，虽然双手已经朝上被海马压在了床铺上，他也对此时的小胜利感到有些开心，更多的是，为了掩饰刚刚那差点沦陷的想法。  
“亚图姆！你这家伙！！！” 一直只是在潜伏着缓缓移动的性器突然快速地抽插了起来。法老王这时才知道之前那些大概只是海马在和他开玩笑（其实是调情），现在的海马濑人估计才真正解放了自己心中的野兽，此前再过粗暴的也不是这般巨大的动作而且主要是眼神。此情此景，亚图姆在承受疼痛和快感的双重刺激下，只能混沌地觉得海马是个骁勇善战的暴君，在浴血奋战以后凯旋归来的时刻，以毁灭的方式享用自己的战利品。他的双手试图去抓什么，却只是被海马以更大的力气压制在床上。  
海马的头正埋在法老王的脖颈处，对着脆弱的皮肤又啃又咬。亚图姆知道他的脖子肯定有地方出血了，但海马又会将那些细小的伤口尽数舔过，然后重复啃咬，舔舐。自己的后面……越来越让他恐慌，因为痛感逐渐消退的同时，被狠狠碾压的舒爽使得那里不受自己控制地一阵收缩，把海马那铁一般的东西包裹地更加紧密。快乐，从身体下方逐渐蔓延向全身的各个角落。法老王的双脚蜷起，用趾甲刮起海马的紧身衣。  
他明明是坐拥了埃及所有财富的王，却在此刻贪得无厌，想要更多。是的，即使无法追求感情上的结合，神志不清时他还是会期待身体上的触碰来抚慰不能遂愿带来的空虚。  
“海……海马……”亚图姆的声线都带着粘腻的水气，所有的抵触都在此刻灰飞烟灭，他现在心中混沌到只有被海马更加深入地拥抱，自己的渴望才能被对方的强欲所灌满。  
这是他所期望的，在心底最深处的黑暗里最期望的场景之一。  
亚图姆被海马紧紧抱在怀里，此刻他的世界里罕见地存在着海马一人，不是决斗时的无暇他顾，是真真切切地唯能感受到对方的温度，呼吸，急促的心跳声以及和不停冲撞自己身体的力道。  
海马的手早已放开了对身下人的钳制，在法老王身上伸进衣服不断爱抚着，两人的汗液交融在一起将衣物彻底浸湿亚图姆也毫无知觉，他全部的感官都聚焦于海马一人身上，这是法老王曾经除了在决斗以外从不准许自己幻想的卑微愿望。  
亚图姆分辨不出海马究竟是在亲他还是在轻念他的名字，对方的嘴正贴在他一小撮发梢上，一小股一小股的热风吹来，法老王似乎听见了自己的名字又似乎只是错觉，他难以忍受地想给予海马回应，双臂在身体被喜欢的人所拥抱带来的极乐中颤抖着、用力向上伸抱住了海马被紧身衣包裹着的后背，手指沿着对方肌肉的隆起随意勾画。海马的冲撞让他不能一直控制住自己指尖的移动方向，经常会轻轻地蹭到布料。他知道海马可能会觉得痒，但这就是法老王坏心的恶作剧。  
头皮有点拽痛，海马似乎是在用牙齿叼着他的发丝在嘴里摩擦，一有这样的猜想他便变得更加兴奋，被抽插到只能传达向大脑愉悦的后穴也同时收缩了几下。他听到还海马的呼吸愈发急促，随后对方的上半身动了，法老王的脖颈和腰被楼主，几秒后耳垂处传来了携带着热气、湿气和诱惑的三个音节。  
“亚图姆……”  
那一瞬间法老的脑海里一片空白，只余下那三个字的回音，下半身因为心理的刺激也同时解除了禁锢，他的耳边随即又传来了海马不寻常的低笑声。那个语气根本是……情人间的调笑。  
“你输了。”他猜测海马大概是指的持久力，毕竟亚图姆自己的性器都软趴趴地垂了下来，宿敌的却还在他体内像个永动打桩机似的。对于法老王来说，在体力上的输赢根本无关紧要，只是……  
只是，对方炫耀胜利的语气，使亚图姆从刹那前才落入的甜蜜陷阱中意识到，海马濑人眼里“宿敌”一词的微不足道。对方的宿敌，是的，自己，只要输了，就和之前与海马决斗的所有其余人一样， 在对方的眼中完全相同，都只是海马濑人在决斗道路上称王的绊脚石罢了。短短的三个字而已，就将讥讽、骄傲、轻蔑全部血淋淋地刻进了法老王那颗方才才为了海马变得炽热滚烫的心上。  
这句话让亚图姆难堪。不是说此刻雌伏的体位，而是从爱情的角度来看，一个不在意他的海马要比一个心事重重的法老王有主动权的多。他们俩的关系本来应是针锋相对，即使自己隐瞒了感情，表面上也会像那个承载着是玛亚特的一根羽毛与无罪之人的心脏的天秤。然而此刻，天秤倾斜得彻底，而如履薄冰的自己即将会被阿米特所吞噬。  
亚图姆用上臂压住双眼，不想再看到对方仅因肉体的沉沦而露出那像是对自己有所痴迷一样的神情，嘴了吐出的却是最为冰冷的话语。  
“哼，害羞了吗。”就像这样，海马瞬间能够转变的口吻使得亚图姆觉得万分狼狈。  
一切都是错误的，从决斗都市海马愿意以别扭的姿态来帮自己，从而对对方产生的好感开始...到欲拒还迎地打造那个黄金手镯，到选择不告诉海马就逆向来到现世，到决定和海马做爱...  
一切都是错误的。  
海马的下半身还是像根棍子一样不断捣着他的后面，可累积的欢愉承托出的只是对比鲜明的凄凉。即使两人的身体间的阻隔只有两层薄薄的衣服，他此时只觉得他所能看到的、感知到的、他的世界中，只有一个人。  
那就是他自己。


	5. 完结章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文开放式结局，肉拖到现在我居然在lof大部分只能丢链接，这简直太可耻了（。）  
> 因为还有番外我这边章节显示就不打完结了，谢谢看这篇破文的朋友们和你们给的心和评论❤

他的世界中，只有一个人。  
那就是他自己。  
如果这次并没有异想天开地想来到现世，他是不是可以依旧经常坐在床前，用最昂贵的亚麻布料去擦拭那颗手镯上镶着的蓝宝石，那颗他特意让南方国家进贡来的，像极了海马双眸颜色的珍稀石头。  
这样，又有什么不好呢？自己僭越了。虽然用这个词形容有些奇怪，但事实就是如此。  
用精神冲击吧，如果能消除海马关于这次意外的记忆，他们以后就能继续做单纯的对手，而不是因为这次两方都不冷静而造成的意外变得永不相见。亚图姆曾经已认为两人不会再见面了，可人都是入奢易入简难的生物。从海马踏着热砂，身披拉神的祝福再次来到自己身边的时候，他就……放不下了。即使无法成为相爱的情侣也无所谓，单单是作为决斗的对手，和海马的比试也是一种享受。  
所以，他不能……  
悉悉索索的声音从头顶传来。法老王对现有的快乐感到麻木，身体和心所处的位置是莫大的讽刺。他本沉浸在自己的忧愁中无法自拔，却对海马突然慢下来的频率产生了疑惑。他抬起压着双眼的胳膊，看到的便是海马过于白皙的上半身和那上面纹路清晰、精瘦却富有力量的肌肉……对方正在把穿着的衣服脱去，海马的头从领口退出的时候，发丝被翻得乱糟糟的。  
法老王呼吸一窒，欣赏到这种...美男更衣图（？）甚至使他有些鼻腔发热。他捂住鼻子有些闷声闷气地说道：“海马，头靠过来一点。”  
海马将脱下的紧身衣直接甩到了床下，闻言转过头望向亚图姆，带着笑意哼了一声。随即俯下身来移开亚图姆挡着鼻梁的手，吻住了对方，吮吸着因为出汗本身就有些湿润的唇瓣，然后又恢复了他脱衣之前撞击的频率。  
“.......”为什么海马会直接把这句话理解成是在索吻......法老王也是难以理解。还有就是，这家伙的持久力也太可怕了，已经快半个小时了还没有疲软的迹象，亚图姆不经怀疑起他的宿敌究竟是“久经沙场”还是食谱异于常人......  
然而这些都不重要了。  
法老王带着些留恋将双手插进海马栗色的发丝间。对方的头发于性格相反的质地让他想到了毛茸茸的栗子球。  
海马依旧一边继续着冲撞一边在用磨蹭着亚图姆的唇，在响彻房间的肌肉碰撞声中亚图姆竟听到了海马轻声像是呢喃一样的话语……  
“亚图姆……在我的身上，留下你的痕迹。”   
真不像是海马会说的话，这句话使得苦中作乐的亚图姆不禁觉得有些好笑，回答道：“你都挡着我的嘴了，让我怎么留下痕迹。”  
海马直起身，又是瞳孔猛缩一脸惊诧的神情盯着亚图姆。法老王看着对方从耳根处肤色变得粉红随后蔓延到了整张脸和脖子上，就更是觉得此时的海马有几分可爱，（他完全没有记起自己在之前想过可爱这个词不适合形容男子)。虽然...这段记忆最终只会被他一人铭记。  
“......哼，那就快点。”海马将亚图姆整个抱起，让他坐在了自己的大腿上，性器因为动作稍许退出了一些，而法老王坐好后，他的宿敌又是重重地捅了进去。  
由于位置的变化，这次小海马进得更深了一点，亚图姆在舒爽的同时为了缓解不适感而用指甲抓向了海马的后背，产生了肉体被划破的细小声音。  
海马啧了一声，一手搂着法老的腰另一手拨弄着对方右胸前的凸起，嗤笑道：“你的痕迹就这么点能耐吗，亚图姆。”  
在法老王看来海马的评价颇为没心没肺，他什么也没有回应，忍着内心不断因为对方冰火两重天的话语而产生的阵痛，仰起头用力一口咬在了海马左边的锁骨皮肤上。  
“唔！”他的宿敌似乎是被意想不到的疼痛吓到了，才叫出声一秒不到又很快噤声。亚图姆也感觉自己的胸口被对方使劲掐了一下，下面的撞击力道也愈来愈强，恍然间他又听到海马在重复地念他的名字，不知是不是幻觉。  
总之，他直到嘴里尝出了铁锈味才停止了自己留下痕迹的过程。亚图姆微微起身观察了一下自己的杰作，一个硕大的齿印，随后又准备将渗出的血一一舔去。  
….在他的舌头触碰到海马肩胛骨处的皮肤后还没过几秒，海马就……在他体内发泄了出来。一股股微凉的液体断断续续地射进了亚图姆的后面，有些达到的地方比海马分身的前端还要深许多，有些……法老王感觉已经缓缓流下，即将从他和海马连接的部位溢出了……  
场面一度十分尴尬，亚图姆暗中观察了一下海马的脸，发现对方整个人都愣住了，甚至像是当初因为精神冲击的缘故灵魂脱壳的模样。似乎是注意到了他的视线，海马呆滞地和法老王对视了几秒，随后亚图姆就第一次目睹了海马濑人从脖子到脸整个由白变得通红的异常状况，对，比之前的那种粉红色还要浓上好几倍。他非常克制才没有直接笑出来。  
海马张了张嘴像是要说些什么，然而最后还是用暴力一把抓过亚图姆就低下头吻住了他的唇，感觉是要缓解此时的尴尬。法老王睁着眼睛，近距离凝视着对方如蝴蝶振翅般颤抖着的睫毛，在那一瞬间，觉得自己很满足。  
海马濑人一直是个飞扬跋扈的男人，但是亚图姆在今天有幸看到了对方更加符合真实年龄的一面，这个人会害羞，会在某些时候有点孩子气，这般反差并没有使亚图姆觉得不习惯，反而……  
更加喜欢他了。  
不过，到此为止了吧。法老王本来抱着对方后背的右手移动了，大拇指搭在了海马的太阳穴处。只是消除一下这段记忆而已，这样复杂的经历，只要他一个人记得就好。  
海马会睡过去，醒来以后就会对之几小时前发生的事情一忘皆空，而只属于他们两共同的回忆也不会再存在污点，一切都会往最好都方向发展，他们从今以后会是对手。  
只会是对手。  
亚图姆本想在亲吻中让对方睡去，哪知海马忽然就离开了他的唇，左手直接覆上了他正准备用精神冲击的右手，然后转了个方向和法老王十指相扣。  
海马的右手抚上亚图姆的脸颊，拇指蹭了蹭他嘴角边的皮肤。法老王感觉自己都脸被快要感觉不到的力道扯了扯，耳边先是传来了海马和平时完全相反语气的低笑声，接着就是……那句音量虽小却在亚图姆听来惊如天雷的话。  
海马……海马他说的是……  
亚图姆用极大的力量挣脱开海马的手，他瞪着眼睛捂住了自己的双耳，但是那句话还是在他脑海里不断地像是个坏掉的录音机一样重复，像是要将自己催眠一样的语气在意识里鞭打着他的心，法老王第一次觉得自己一败涂地。而那个从未在决斗中赢过他的人，在法老的额头正中印下一吻，彻底摘取了胜利的果实。  
亚图姆脑子一片混沌，他本无比确信这是真实，可此情此景，他只产生了和海马一样，现在两人处于梦境中这愚蠢又荒谬的想法。  
“你的回答呢。“ 海马的额头正贴着他方才亲过的位置，语气里似乎带着一丝焦急，然而在这旖旎的气氛和距离中都揉合成了一句呢喃似的话语。  
“海马，我……“亚图姆狠下心，在未给出答案前，右手重新点上海马的太阳穴，一触即分。他眼睁睁地看着海马湛蓝色的双眸逐渐失去光彩后阖上，然后对方的头倒在他的颈窝上，传来平稳的呼吸声。  
亚图姆火红的眸中思绪万千，而这些，已经陷入睡眠的海马濑人是再也无法看到了。  
法老王一边扶着他的宿敌一边从对方腿上站起身，本就已经往下流的液体在阻碍物退出后更加肆无忌惮地从他的后面顺着大腿根部淌下，告诫着亚图姆刚刚经历的疯狂，不管是生理还是心理都让他十分不好受。  
他实在是不想面对海马（其实是因为他拖不动），直接让对方就那么趴着睡了。法老拎起自己穿在身上又湿又皱的衣服，想了想还是将它脱下，垫着臀部一直在往下流东西的部分，因为腰和腿的轻微酸疼以一种有些古怪的姿势走到了海马的衣柜前，从那些一模一样的黑色紧身衣里随便拿了件出来套上，当然因为体格差他穿得松松垮垮和件短款连衣裙一样。裤子……海马的长裤他当然都是没法穿的，好不容易翻出来一条裤衩一样的游泳短裤……是什么图案他也不想提了。但眼下无法，他只能穿上被海马扔在地上的内裤后穿了那条让他很无语的游泳短裤。  
在回冥界之前，他必须和伙伴见一面，有些事情也许只有伙伴能解答了。  
法老王望向正光着上半身趴着睡的海马，想了想还是铺开叠着的被褥披在了对方身上。他坐在床沿，俯视着海马沉睡着的面容，看着对方双眼下两道黑色的阴影，不知怎么得有些难受；揉了揉对方睡觉的时候还紧蹙着的眉间，却发现自己怎样也无法舒展开那里。  
他叹了口气，检讨着自己的失败。却还是忍不下去地拨开了海马的刘海，弯下身在他额头亲了一下。  
“我也是。“法老王回答道。  
他起身离开了床边，最后看了眼还在熟睡的海马，打开门走出了休息室。  
***  
亚图姆在到达游戏店门口时才想起，自己没有消除海马关于这段时间的记忆，他也不知是不愿意，还是忘记了。  
fin


	6. 　情人节番外（海马君做巧克力的二三事）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aibo视角的番外，想想还是全发上来吧

海马君做巧克力的二三事  
预警：重度重度重度ooc  
是《我的宿敌居然天天对以我为模本的AI做着不可告人的事情...？》的番外，在正文以及其他（没写完的）番外时间线之后，海暗已交往设定  
可以当独立的一篇，但有些和正文有联系的细节（不愿意看正文的忽略就好）  
aibo主视角的（极度ooc）沙雕轻松吐槽风（意思是没有什么文笔（本来辣鸡作者就没有文笔））  
***  
海马君说要给亚图姆做巧克力。  
武藤游戏有点懵，不知道海马君告诉自己这件事的目的是不是秀恩爱，但他眼睛疼（闪瞎的）。  
海马君在和另一个自己谈恋爱（自称结婚）后就变了很多，连面向城之内君的说话语气都收敛了不少，但对于两人的相处细节倒维持着高调的作风。  
游戏望着对方肯定是故意抬起的左手，瘦长又骨感的无名指底端有一枚镶着红宝石的银戒。亚图姆曾一脸雀跃地向自己展示，他的黄金手镯内侧新刻了“Kaiba Seto”的字样（这俩人对单身人士的过分程度真是很相配了），所以武藤游戏无比确信那枚闪闪发光的银戒里绝对也刻了“Atem”。  
......想想就牙齿发酸。  
“所以，你来找我的原因是...？”游戏一边牙疼一边挂着笑容问道。  
在海马君和亚图姆交往后，自己和对方的关系因为媒人的身份（海马君这么形容的，不是他自己说的）和亚图姆本人的牵线变得更融洽了些，从游戏的角度看来已经在朋友的范畴内了（虽然海马君不承认）。然而他不觉得自己在制作巧克力方面能有什么贡献，终究是没有经验的啊……  
“我没有做过。为了保证味道，你来试吃。你肯定知道他喜欢什么口味。”海马君回答得振振有词，但这不就是把自己当实验小白鼠的意思吗？？！！而且他怎么知道亚图姆喜欢什么口味！对方还是暗游戏的时候从来不评价吃过的食物口感怎样，主动问他也是一句“还不错”带过。那段时间主要还是自己来吃饭的，比起甜食，武藤游戏更喜欢快餐譬如汉堡之类的……  
啊对了。亚图姆告诉过自己，他小时候因为吃太多纸莎草苗得过蛀牙，所以还是喜欢甜的吧，海马君还真是细心……  
武藤游戏抬头，正想赞叹一下海马君的想法，就看见对方先是闭着双目，随后毫无预兆地笑了起来：“哼哼哼，要是在2月14日抢占先机的话，白色情人节就可以加倍索要回礼了哈哈哈哈哈……“话音刚落，海马君就睁开了双眼，眸中精光闪过，满是疯狂。  
“……“他还是不要说什么了，总觉得回礼的要求会很过分，早点提醒下另一个自己比较好……  
但无论如何，对方的出发点还是浪漫的，亚图姆收到手作巧克力会很开心吧。反正！海马君这么年少有为早当家，厨艺肯定不会差到哪里去，帮忙试吃应该没有问题！  
***  
武藤游戏很后悔。  
海马君带他来到那个大得吓人的宅邸以后，两人和圭平打过招呼就进了厨房。  
他望着海马君脱下外套，卷起白衬衫的袖子去洗手，看起来就很正式，充满干劲！  
对方把蒸锅大力扔在洗手台上时他只感觉海马君做事比较有气势，往锅里加水时把龙头调到最大使得水花四溅大概只是心急。海马君调出了虚拟显示屏瞥了一眼菜单，接着就……把应该是可可脂的奶黄色固体倒了几大块进烧杯里，然后看着就很粗暴地用汤勺把高出杯口的部分全部捣了进去，那张算得是上大帅哥的脸一片狰狞。  
游戏忽然觉得有些不妙，但他安慰自己做法狂野不一定就不好吃……  
啊，把那个从外层看上去就已经一塌糊涂的烧杯放进完全沸腾的水里加热的时候，海马君好像是被烫到了，小声地爆了句粗口……海马君原来会说脏话啊……武藤游戏默默记下。（事后他向亚图姆提起，对方一脸诧异地说海马君在那种时候讲的荤话可多了……给自己带来的无尽窒息感……就是另一回事了）  
他不忍再看下去。砂糖加得也太多了，游戏开始担心自己会不会被甜到猝死。可可粉也是直接拿着包装袋黑压压地倒进去了一堆……  
到了搅拌的步骤，他看海马君拿着漏勺的架势就觉得是要去拼命一样，连忙冲上前拦着对方让他好歹穿条围裙，原因嘛...  
海马君这件白衬衫，凭据口袋位置和衣角样式，似乎是亚图姆选的。毕竟对方之前不怎么穿白色的衬衫，而上次游戏被两个人强行拉出去逛街...（题外话，他本来并不想陪同结果拗不过亚图姆...三个男生出去购物实在不是什么好玩的事。尤其，是最后自己完全变成了个闪闪发亮的电灯泡，看着另一个自己拿着衣服在海马身前比划来比划去，海马君表现得一脸不耐烦结果嘴角居然是翘着的，他回忆起来就是一口老血堵着喉咙。）的时候，亚图姆给对方选了几件白色的款式，这之后海马君倒是经常穿。干净的颜色在武藤游戏看来给海马君添加了几分青春气息，不知道另一个自己是不是也这么觉着...  
哦不，亚图姆大概认为海马君什么时候都很帅，因为有句话叫情人眼里出西施。（武藤游戏必须公正地评价一句，海马君在正经的时候确实很池面，但那是正经的时候。）  
他一解释完理由海马君果然一脸愉悦（原谅他只能用这个词）地去拿了条画满栗子球的围裙。这大概也是亚图姆买的，游戏觉得很好看，不愧是另一个自己！  
完全意料之中，海马君搅拌糊状物时的表情就像是不良少年在和谁干架，眼眶睁大，瞳孔微缩，面上青筋暴起，总有点那位不可言说之人的既视感。巧克力酱溅到围裙上栗子球的眼睛了！为什么他不能温柔一点呢！  
海马君在好像搅完了，场面一片狼藉后回头问他：“现在是不是该放冰箱里了？”  
他怎么知道……不过巧克力既然能做出不同形状应该要用模具之类的吧...？  
“先倒进模具里再放冰箱？”武藤游戏不确定地回答。  
“模具？”海马君顿了一秒，“哦你说那个圭平给的很庸俗的一格格板块凹陷的东西么。我没采用。”  
等等，为什么板块会很庸俗！这不是巧克力最普遍的形状吗！  
武藤游戏当然没有问出来，在和海马关系近一点以后他已经摸透了，对方肯定会解释原因。  
“情人节巧克力，当然要用爱心！”海马君用召唤青眼白龙的口吻喊出这句话的时候，游戏觉得如果他现在在喝水，已经喷了对方一脸了。看着一米八六的大男人用决斗的气势说出一句如此少女的话语真是...太震撼了！  
“我已经让圭平派人去买了，心形的模具。”海马君说完就拿着一块抹布擦拭起桌面上溅出的污渍。这画面竟颇有种居家感，谈了恋爱的男性果然和原来大有不同...  
“那，我要不先尝尝味道？拿勺子舀一点就好。”武藤游戏认为反正要等人把模具送到，不如先尝一下...  
在获得海马君的默许后他从抽屉里拿了个汤匙（为什么上面又雕着青眼白龙？）伸进浑浊的酱里舀了一小口，咽了咽唾沫（不是馋，是紧张），做足心理准备以后终于...把勺子放进了嘴里。  
！！！  
这个味道！  
要是人能死两次，亚图姆吃完这样的巧克力，大概会再死一次……  
为什么是咸的！还那么咸！所以海马君当时放的其实不是糖是盐吗！还放那么多！这简直是在谋杀味觉！  
他忍了很久吐出来的冲动终于...咽了下去，胃都神经性抽痛了，才向身旁高大的男人说：“海马君，你...还是重新做吧，真的不太好。”  
海马君像是不太相信真有那么难吃，哼了一声，直接不怕烫地拿起烧杯就着喝了一口，然后...喷回了杯子里。  
对方沉默了片刻，随即用龙头迅速接了两杯水，递给游戏以后把自己手上的那杯一口灌了下去。  
“...”武藤游戏喝水祭奠着自己死去的味蕾，把整杯水喝完后又去灌了一杯，再抿了几口，才委婉地评价道：“海马君是把食盐当成了砂糖吧，下次做的时候注意一下，再控制好比例应该就没问题了...哈哈哈...”为了说服自己，他硬是笑了几声来祛除尴尬。  
“哼，不用你说我也知道。决斗者不会被同样的招式打倒两次！”海马君一脸不屑地开始洗锅和烧杯，虽然武藤游戏觉得他说的第二句话好像在哪里听到过..到底是在哪里呢...？  
***  
2月14日前夕，武藤游戏觉得自己的味蕾已经没有知觉了。  
他尝了太多次腻到无言以对的巧克力。看着之后被拉来公正评判的圭平脸色发青地勉强说：“哥哥做得非常好吃！”他就觉得很奇怪，一个看着十项全能的人为什么完全没有点亮厨艺技能，难道上帝开了一道门就务必关上一扇窗？  
啊，海马君是个科学主义者，也许这就是神对他的惩罚吧。  
总之，2月14日当天，因为埃及与日本的时差，海马君硬是通宵赶在早晨七点前作了最后一次努力。虽然在零时送去冥界确实很浪漫……但为什么他又会被从睡梦中吵醒然后被也是两眼下都是黑眼圈的圭平给强制带到了宅邸……  
游戏打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛问海马：“海马君，是要我们最后尝一下吗？”  
海马君从冰箱里取出模具，比起一开始制作时，显得过于小心翼翼地将一颗颗心形的巧克力块倒在了盘子里。长呼了一口气才说：“不了，最后的成品给他一个人吃就好，你和圭平……”  
“帮我包装一下。”  
虽然武藤游戏在心里呐喊【为什么不去找女仆们包装！】，但看到对方的手指在，或因为劳累或是因为紧张而不自然地颤抖的那一瞬间，还是任劳任怨地去帮忙包巧克力了。  
（ps.目击圭平鼓励海马君，对方的耳垂又慢慢变红了的画面还是挺有意思的，武藤游戏决定下次和另一个自己分享下。）  
***  
亚图姆又来现世了。  
武藤游戏被海马派来的人接去KC公司的时候还挺高兴的。分别之后才知道曾经的朝夕相处有多么美好，现在他对每次见到另一个自己的机会都很珍惜。  
直到……他来到了社长的办公室。  
海马君依旧端坐在正中央的老板椅上面无表情地盯着手提电脑，这一切都很正常……  
如果另一个自己没有坐在对方身上的话！！！他是把海马君当成了王座吗！  
“哟！伙伴！”亚图姆伸高手向他摇了摇算是在打招呼，看起来完全没有要起身的意思。  
游戏一边回应一边走近了些，只觉得眼睛更疼了。  
海马君伸在桌面上的手臂完全把亚图姆整个人给圈在了怀里，法老王很自然地靠在对方胸前翻阅文件，字居然还是圣书体……  
所以他是把自己的政事带过来处理了吗，真是个勤勉的王……  
“我要去开个会，你和游戏在这边等一会。”海马君打完最后一个字，就着两人的姿势偏头吻了吻亚图姆的脸颊。武藤游戏心虚地看向天花板，非礼勿视。  
工作繁忙的社长离开后，他开始和另一个自己聊天，对方对他上次被海马君采用的游戏草稿挺有兴趣，于是游戏指手画脚地开始介绍他接下来对于完善规则方面的一些构思，讲得有些口感舌燥后才问了个一直挺关心的问题。  
“那个，亚图姆，海马君情人节送的礼物，你觉得怎么样……？”他已经做好被恋爱的味道给呛晕的准备了。  
“啊，你说那盒巧克力吗……”亚图姆显得有些欲言又止。  
武藤游戏转过脸望向对方，发现另一个他微微蹙眉的同时唇角又有笑意，着实是个很矛盾的画面。  
“口感并不好，有些太腻了。”  
哎？海马君明明那么辛苦、努力，亚图姆居然没有表扬他，让游戏很是意外。对着别人法老王经常说的都是些鼓励的话，难道对自己的恋人就这么严格吗……？  
“但是是海马自己做的，所以我觉得很好吃。”法老王望着天花板出神，像是回忆起了什么，轻笑出声。他双手架着下颚，左腕黄金镯上那块硕大的蓝宝石亮得刺目。  
哦……哦。  
别说了。武藤游戏想道，他不想听下去了。  
重申一句，这两人对单身人士真是非常不友好。  
END  
后记：  
这是我第一次给一对cp写节日贺文。写他们俩谈恋爱真的比我想象得难，本来一直以为海暗处对象以后使劲秀恩爱就好但是...写出来觉得巨ooc，aibo也是很ooc看着我很心慌。不过我已经尽了最大的努力了qwq  
祝妹子们情人节快乐，如果有人愿意点赞和留点评论就再好不过啦qwq  
丹麦曲奇 敬上


	7. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海马视角和Aibo视角的番外，番外最后结局是海暗恋爱……发这边是为了存档

是《我的宿敌居然天天对着以我为模本的AI做着不可告人的事情……？》的真番外（并没有写完，有存稿但是不定期更新），每次发都会以一段社长视角和一段Aibo视角（所以会打武藤游戏tag）来进行（所有对比的部分会以粗体字标出，比如aibo看到社长举止反常时社长的真实心情）

会有一些人物出现或者提及，但是cp还是海暗only

定位：社长：追求者，aibo：媒人，王样：一个全是侧面描写的路人（？）

*第一章的海马番外在正文第四章发过一段，但不是全部，请注意后半部分

（本来想插个超链接把正文贴一下然而不知道怎么找正文的地址qwq）

***（社长视角）

海马濑人喜欢亚图姆。

然而，他发现这件事的时间过迟，是在与亚图姆本尊重逢后决斗了几次才察觉到的。

契机是他输给亚图姆以后除了不甘心于运气的同时，发现自己逐渐开始喜欢起法老王胜利时嘴角微挑，充满自信的笑容。

海马社长本以为这是在自我安慰输也没什么大不了而产生的异念，直到...他某天夜里梦见了那个法老王。

梦境是个很难以启齿的场景：亚图姆从他宫殿的一个大浴池里站起身，月光的角度使对方的面容模糊在一片阴影里。赤裸的棕色皮肤上，水珠却是照得闪闪发亮，发梢的水也滴滴答答的，有些落于躯干，随着身体线条的弧度缓缓流下，也因为光线的照射而若隐若现。

“海马...”他醒前最后一个画面便是看不见表情的亚图姆朝他伸出手，用一种自己完全没有听过难以言喻的语气...可以说是呢喃？呼唤了自己的名字。

然后他醒了，大腿间又凉又湿，真是太糟糕了。

海马自认是个不会受情绪影响的人，他为了证明自己并不是喜欢亚图姆只是男人都会做这种奇怪的梦而隔天就去找法老王决斗去了。

结果很惨烈，他第一次在决斗中分心，就因为亚图姆脸上汗水滑落的模样让他想起了昨天的梦，最后强行集中精神还是惨败，还被亚图姆问是不是没休息好，他又能如何作答？

（昨天梦到光着身子的你了我现在脑子很乱）？

海马濑人在第一次失败后垂死挣扎，此期间他又输了几次不说，梦魇依旧困扰着他，且场景还愈发荒诞:有一次他甚至梦到他和亚图姆在自己办公室的地毯上做那种只可意会的事...

海马濑人持续在逃避，亚图姆却突然给了他当头一棒：法老王开始不满足于只见到他一人，对方要求他带那些可笑的伙伴过来。开玩笑！他接受了武藤游戏不代表他承认了城之内那个凡骨和完全连DuelMonsters都不怎么玩的路人本田..（广人吗？他竟不太确定这人的名字）！海马濑人冷酷地拒绝了，而亚图姆这个卑鄙的法老王居然故意用言语戏弄他，使得自己上当拿决斗输赢来当做赌注。

最后结果不必多说，亚图姆如愿以偿的和武藤游戏在冥界见了面。

法老王看着很是激动，提出和他的伙伴一起好好逛一逛宫殿，说在寻找记忆的时候也没有好好逛过什么的……海马听着很是厌烦，准备在宫殿门口的顶梁柱旁斜倚一阵。

武藤游戏和亚图姆是在白白浪费自己决斗的时间！

海马濑人颇为无聊地眺望远处的城镇，沙色的矮小房屋和自己所处的皇宫的不管是色彩还是构造的差距都是这般鲜明，大概是神的住所和人间的区别吧……

哼，喜欢一个神？怎么可能，他海马濑人可是个科学主义者。

“那走吧，伙伴！”海马闻声转过头去，一直在说废话的两人终于要去他们无聊的闲逛了么，参观什么？法老的卧室？可笑。

如果透露心声的话，海马只是因为亚图姆从未对自己用如此亲近的语气说话而感到很不爽，或者说，有些嫉妒而已。曾经亚图姆作为暗游戏生活在武藤游戏的心里，他也未曾听过两人如何交流。他也不是没想过，倒是觉得如果亚图姆和他像朋友一般对话一定会令自己作呕，而不是现在这样……期盼对方也能以对武藤游戏的口吻一样对自己说点什么。

海马濑人俯瞥着亚图姆那张在他眼里此时称得上光彩照人的脸，觉得心脏被捏着一样难受。他本不想继续看无法被他人所打扰的两人，直到不小心瞄到了亚图姆握着武藤游戏手腕的画面，这使他气血上涌，几年来久违的杀意在那一瞬间，反常地从胸口溢出。

“亚图姆。” 两人转过身正要离开时海马叫住了他们。他此刻已经明了，这份感情...不行，无法承认，自己对命定的宿敌产生了恋慕这种事，对他海马濑人来说甚至比输给亚图姆还要挫败。尤其是...亚图姆似乎对他一点兴趣都没有，这简直从开始的那秒起就是注定的失败。

然而海马不完全是个理智的人，他做过很多极端的事。就像现在，明知这份感情与自己的目标背道而驰，他却已然向两个游戏迈开步伐，尽力不去注意两人双手触碰的地方而是紧盯着亚图姆的脸。他一边思考自己为什么会喜欢亚图姆，一边嘴里不受控制地说出了隐秘的念头：“我也去！”

海马带着不容拒绝的态度快速向两人走去，看着亚图姆和游戏回过头来有些呆滞的表情，他居然没有觉得法老王很傻，而是认为对方这神情有些可爱，真是无药可救！他居然觉得一个男性（且这人不是圭平）可爱！

亚图姆张了张嘴什么也没说，鲜红色的眼眸蕴含着海马濑人疑惑却理解不能的情绪。倒是武藤游戏，这个他新认同的好对手带着些关切的口吻问道：“海马君，你不舒服吗，脸色很差的样子...”

脸色很差？开什么玩笑，他明明就应该是往常很冷静的样子才对。武藤游戏怕不是又在大惊小怪，嘁。

法老王在沉默许久后忽然轻声地开了口：“你第一次来的时候不是说对古代的建筑完全没兴趣吗。”

海马濑人觉得亚图姆给自己难堪的次数过多，比如现在，他甚至还不知道用什么理由去搪塞，只能哼了一声随口说道：“你管我。”

“海马！你...” 海马讥讽地俯视着亚图姆蹙眉咬牙，握着拳有些气恼的模样，他不会告诉任何人，法老王不在决斗时的这类表情，自己（尤其是在这些天以莫名其妙的倾慕之情回忆起来）都觉得（因为身高长相的原因）像一只张牙舞爪的幼兽。

海马濑人抄起手在胸前开始了和亚图姆无声的对峙，这本是他们在决斗前经常进行的气场较量，此时对于海马来说却又有了不同的意义，仿佛他盯着的不是亚图姆，是自己的内心，且他最终，也不像以往的决斗那般不分高低，而是败下阵来移开了目光。

“亚图姆，那我们就一起走吧，海马君加入也没什么不好的...”武藤游戏挠了挠脸，又像平常一样当起了和事佬。海马濑人望向他，看到的是相似的面容和一模一样的身形，可即使是在承认对方是个好对手之后,他也没有对武藤游戏产生过像对亚图姆那般纠结、复杂，让自己想要逃避又不受控制去期盼的感情。

“出尔反尔不是决斗者该有的品质。”亚图姆说完就转身拉着他的伙伴离去，武藤游戏则是回过头来对海马露出了带着歉意和尴尬的微笑，使得海马又很是不爽。

法老王最后的话语算不上邀请也不算不上拒绝，可他海马濑人的尊严也不是一直都特别重要，毕竟最早连偷窃卡片都做过，此时厚着脸皮跟上根本不算什么。

亚图姆的宫殿比起海马家的宅邸也不过就是大上了一点点，作为一位也该算是腰缠万贯的法老王，就这设施在海马濑人看来也是有些寒酸。他在亚图姆的介绍下一路都从鼻腔里表达着不屑，引来法老王不停回头睨视他，但更让他感到不适的，还是法老王对自己、和对武藤游戏不同的说话的长度、语气，以及对方搭在武藤游戏肩上的左手。

那只手使得他目眦欲裂，不知名却又激烈的情绪如同火花般从心中迸出。他却又无所适从，不知道如何做出正确的应对措施。

变脸很辛苦，他每次在亚图姆和武藤游戏回头看自己的时候只能尽量收敛表情。（虽然亚图姆后来还是说他那时脸色黑如锅底，不过这就是后话了）

 

***（Aibo视角）

武藤游戏在蓝神事件后第一次见到另一个他……

是在风和日丽的某一天，海马君一脸债主的表情矗在他家门口，把爷爷差点吓出心脏病以后打发了个部下叫救护车，拽着纯良的高中毕业生就上了他那辆加长版豪车，看着颇像是武藤游戏要去做援交的模样。

然而并不是。海马君把他拉到kc的大楼后就马不停蹄，完全不和他解释细节地扔下了一句话：“带你去见一个人。“接着就继续强制性地指示他坐上仪器。虽然……虽然武藤游戏看到器材就明白了海马君的用意，内心无比感动，但是海马君霸道总裁式的作风还是让他受到了不小的刺激。

***

亚图姆的宫殿看上去还是那么宏伟，金碧辉煌。对游戏来说，一年多以前的记忆陌生又熟悉，包括这座宫殿，包括亚图姆本人穿着法老的服饰又是原本肤色的模样。

只有法老王的眼神他一直没有遗忘，即使红瞳与自己的紫眸颜色不一样，那温柔又带着王者风范的目光，直到现在也还是自己的向往。

亚图姆见到自己很激动，自己见到亚图姆也同样很激动，他们第一次实打实地热情拥抱了对方，真是很新奇的感觉。上次短暂的交流不能互相倾诉太多，这次法老王就像开了话匣子，絮絮叨叨地问起城之内他们与自己的近况，还和他诉苦在这里并不能经常找人决斗有多么无聊。

“能再次见到你真是太好了，我带你参观一下宫殿吧！“ 法老王似乎是知道了他心里希望四处看看的想法，主动发出了邀请，右手握起了他的左手腕。法老王的掌心比他想象得粗砺、还带着一层薄茧，也是呢！毕竟不同的时代，需要手工劳作的程度也大有区别！

“那走吧，伙伴！“ 另一个自己欢快的语气让游戏心情大好地胡思乱想，比如看到长得漂亮身材很棒的侍女一定要和城之内和本田描述描述什么的……

忽然，他感到后方一道锐利的视线像刀一样狠狠地劈在了自己背上。

游戏微微转头，只有一瞬间他看到了海马君盯着自己的，有些异常的景象……

海马君站得很远，靠在门口的顶梁柱旁，但游戏总觉得在那一刹那对方周围在冒着黑气。虽然看不太清海马君的表情，游戏下意识认为他在用一种凶手看着将死的受害者的眼神在盯着自己，好吧这么说应该说有点夸张……但是……

关于亚图姆和海马君间的气氛，武藤游戏总感觉有些奇怪。

海马君在自己回头的几秒后就收敛了刚刚那种夸张到极点的表情，随即喊了另一个自己的名字，说他也要跟着去参观。

然后奇怪的地方出现了，游戏认为通常状况下亚图姆应该会直接答应，可对方却张了张嘴什么也没说。亚图姆和自己差不多高，在距离如此接近的条件下，他分明看到了法老王眼中划过了一丝像是悲伤般的情绪。

心中疑惑又暗察不妙，武藤游戏连忙岔开话题问一张晚娘脸的海马君是不是身体不舒服，高大的男人用他那双本就是冷色系的眸子冰凉地瞥了他一眼后，嗤笑了一声。唔……果然刚刚那样极端的目光是自己的错觉吧。

而一直默不作声的亚图姆发话了，以一种在游戏看来似是抱怨又带着苦涩的语气反问海马君：“你第一次来的时候不是说对古代建筑完全没兴趣吗。“

海马君听到这句话以后的脸色……虽然不好意思这么说，但是因为变化太快有些好笑。而之后两人间的氛围就又恢复了正常……武藤游戏正要放下心来时……

他注意到了海马君俯视着另一个自己的眼神。

那绝对不单单只是嘲讽和别扭，里面肯定带了一些……像是看向自己恋人的，宠溺神情。虽然只有一点点，细微到稍不注意就再也找不到了，可是那丝情绪，正落入了武藤游戏的眼帘。

他觉得，海马君也许……喜欢亚图姆。

脑海中冒出这个想法的时候武藤游戏有点喘不过气。不是说他歧【新年快乐】视同【新年快乐】性【新年快乐】恋，只是他并没有想过海马君会喜欢另一个自己。

那可是海马濑人！一个天天对他们所珍视的友情都冷嘲热讽的男人！游戏之前完全无法想象海马君会去以爱情的角度喜欢一个人。可是，就在他不小心瞥到对方眼里一闪即过的温柔的刹那，这副画面又显得如此自然。

说起来，海马君对另一个自己消失后开始时的低沉，突如其来的执着……如果，这个本不可一世的男人，除了把亚图姆当宿命的对手，还恋慕着他的话，一切的一切又更加解释得通了。

他不知道要不要把这件事情告诉另一个自己，万一古埃及文化并不接受这样的感情，不仅亚图姆会困扰，海马君还说不定会被杀了祭天什么的……

海马君移开了看向另一个自己的视线，在自己劝说亚图姆的时候又转过头来看向了他。武藤游戏现在很清楚地确定，海马君喜欢站在他面前的法老王。他看向自己的眼神，单纯只是审视和自视清高带来的不屑，刚刚那丝微乎其微的宠溺完全不见踪影。

啊，这可怎么办呀……

TBC.


End file.
